Ángel
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: PRECUELA DE CAMBIO ROTUNDO. Se conocieron en las peores circunstancias y, aún así, fueron capaces de enamorarse. No solo eso, en tan solo diez años lograron casarse y formar una familia con un hijo adoptivo. ¿Cómo llegó a ocurrir? Ryan x Tetsuya


**Hoooola! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda! y al final lo cumplí! traigo la precuela de Ryan x Tetsuya! :3 No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero va a estar dividido en dos partes: Japón y Estados Unidos. Con esto me refiero a que la primera parte será en representación de cuando estén en Japón y la segunda de cuando se marchen a Estados Unidos y tal! XD**

**Vale, si tenéis curiosidad por ver el fic y no habéis leído mi otro fic "Cambio rotundo", quizás lo entendáis... o no, no estoy segura! xDD Bueno, pues no os enrollo más! :3 Vamos con el fic!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de este fic tanto la historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Saya-chan dattebayo! n_n sí que ni se te ocurra plagiarme! XD no en serio, no me plagies! ._.**

**Disfrutad! :D**

* * *

**Parte 1: Japón**

**1. La inteligencia y el pequeño rey**

El sonido de la ambulancia, los gritos de horror de la gente, el ruido de la lluvia cayéndose… Tetsuya se acordaba de todo eso, pero lo que más tenía gravado en su mente sobre ese accidente, fue el justo momento del sonido chirriante de los frenos del coche que se estrelló contra en el que iba él junto con Haru y Kyoko, su hermana.

Cinco personas fueron las que sufrieron el accidente: Haru, Kyoko, un hombre americano, el hijo de ese hombre y él.

—Lo lamentamos, pero Hotaru Haru y Hotaru Kyoko murieron casi en el acto, fue imposible hacer algo por ellos —le informó uno de los médicos cuando él despertó en el hospital—. En cambio, usted tiene la pierna derecha rota por varios lugares y tendrá que estar unos días de reposo, además de…

Pero no escuchó nada más. Los ojos azules de Tetsuya perdieron prácticamente su brillo. Su hermana, su adorada hermana mayor y Haru, su mejor amigo, muertos, los dos… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué les pasaba eso a ellos? ¿Qué habían hecho mal? ¿Y los niños? ¿Qué pasaba con Ritsuka y Hikaru?

—Disculpe —le dijo el rubio mientras miraba al médico, que le prestó atención—, los niños de Kyoko y Haru… ¿qué pasó con ellos? ¿Dónde están?

El clínico suspiró y e informó:

—Creo que están con una familia cuyo cabeza de familia se apellida Minamoto, ¿le suena?

Tetsuya asintió, se encontraba más tranquilo si Ritsuka estaba con ellos, ya que Kazuki le servía de mucho apoyo al pelinegro, pero ¿y Hikaru? Seguro que también lo iban a apoyar, pero era más pequeño y seguro que le costaba mucho más poder entenderlo.

—Lo saben, ¿verdad? —preguntó el de ojos azules, el médico lo miró extrañado y Tetsuya decidió aclararlo—. Que murieron sus padres… me refiero…

El hombre suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Tetsuya bajara la cabeza… en cierto modo, se lo esperaba.

—El conductor del otro coche también falleció, pero su hijo se salvó, aunque está muy grave… está en la UCI.

—¿UCI? —preguntó el rubio extrañado. El médico carraspeó y aclaró:

—Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Está muy malherido y tiene muchas costillas rotas, no creo que podamos hacer que sobreviva durante mucho tiempo, tenemos que solicitar ayuda extrajera y es una operación muy complicada… alguien tendría que pagarla y nosotros no tenemos los medios y fondos suficientes.

…

Tetsuya paseó por el hospital con una silla de ruedas. Su pierna derecha seguía en tratamiento e intentaría curarse lo más rápido posible.

Durante ese mes que estuvo allí, Ritsuka y Hikaru le habían visitado junto la familia Minamoto. Tal y como esperaba, los retoños Hotaru estaban completamente derrumbados y tristes por la repentina pérdida de sus padres, pero aún más Ritsuka, que había sido su noveno cumpleaños.

Se paró frente a la sala de la UCI, aún pensando en lo que le había dicho el médico. Un chico, de unos 19 años, se moría en esa sala cada día que pasaba. Exactamente hace dos días, había escuchado con claridad que los médicos decían que no iba a sobrevivir mucho más de un mes a este paso.

Los únicos supervivientes en ese espantoso accidente eran él y ese chico. Tenía que reconocer que eran jóvenes, él tenía 22 años y el otro 19, tan joven y a punto de morirse… lástima, no había nada que hacer, hubiera sido mejor que muriera en el accidente si iba a morir de todas formas.

Tetsuya llevó sus manos a las ruedas de la silla y las movió para seguir avanzando, de repente se paró y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta donde ponía UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). Miró seriamente esas palabras y después se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Minutos después…

Una enfermera entró en la habitación 315, la habitación donde estaba hospitalizado Tetsuya. El chico permanecía mirando por la ventana, sentado en su cama después de haber dado ese paseo para distraerse. Pero la verdad es que los hospitales no eran los mejores lugares para dar un paseo, tenía un olor molesto que no le gustaba, un olor a enfermo que no le agradaba para nada. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿acaso habría alguien que le gustara ese olor?

La mujer lo chequeó y después de cambiarle unas vendas en su pecho, que también había sido lastimado durante el accidente, y de comprobar que todo fuera correctamente, le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

—Espera —la detuvo Tetsuya, haciendo que la enfermera se volteara—. ¿Puedes llamar al médico? Quiero decirle algo muy importante sobre el chico que está en la UCI.

La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación para informar al médico.

El hombre estuvo esperando unos diez minutos hasta que el médico apareció por la puerta, haciendo que Tetsuya volteara sus ojos hacia el clínico, esperando a que ingresara en la habitación.

—La enfermera me avisó que tenía que decirme algo, ¿qué ocurre?

Tetsuya permaneció sereno unos segundos, hasta que abrió la boca y dijo:

—Yo pagaré la operación de ese chico… ¡pero quiero que lo salve!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el hombre impresionado—. ¿Habla en serio? La operación no solo es muy complicada, sino que necesitamos ayuda extrajera… es realmente costosa, no se imagina cuanto. Además de que se ha debilitado mucho, no estamos seguros de que sobreviva. ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Es una vida la que está en juego, eso no se puede comprar con el dinero —soltó el rubio mientras miraba fijamente al médico—. Si no se salva, no me arrepentiré en lo más mínimo de haber pagado esa operación.

—¿De verdad la va a pagar?

El silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que Tetsuya susurró:

—Mi familia tiene dinero suficiente, así que… por supuesto.

…

Tras dos semanas, el doctorado extranjero estaba preparado para la complicada operación del joven de 19 años, al cual se le escapaba la vida a cada segundo.

Tetsuya había estado aliviado cuando le habían dicho que los médicos llegaron y que se pondrían a hacer la operación al instante. Quería que ese chico se salvara, no porque le tuviera aprecio o algo, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero… no quería más víctimas de ese horroroso accidente.

Estuvo unas seis horas esperando en su habitación, despierto y desvelado, para saber el resultado de la operación. Le había pedido al director del hospital que les dijera a los médicos que le informaran directamente a él como salía la operación.

—Es un chico realmente fuerte, pero tenemos que esperar dos semanas para ver cómo avanza, podría haber hemorragias internas y tendríamos que detenerlas. Pero al parecer fue un completo éxito —dijo uno de los médicos, diciéndole a Tetsuya los resultados de la operación. Fue un alivio escuchar eso, pero aún debían estar alerta por si le pasaba algo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa apenas visible… menos mal que su dinero había servido para algo.

Y nada. Pasaron así dos semanas, y el chico no dio indicios de tener algún rechazo por la operación y, para más, parecía que había despertado. Tetsuya ya había sido dado de alta, pero tenía que utilizar unas muletas para poder andar… normal, seguía teniendo la pierna rota.

—¿Quiere pasar a verle? —preguntó una enfermera al ver que el hombre rubio estaba frente a ella—. No se preocupe, a pesar de ser norteamericano, habla perfectamente el japonés, así que háblele sin miedo. Es un chico encantador.

Tetsuya la observó y después asintió, como dándole un silencioso gracias. Fue hasta la puerta y vio que esta vez lo había trasladado. No estaba en la UCI, sino ahora estaba en una normal, con el nº 120.

Dejó una muleta apoyada en la pared y llevó su mano ahora libre hacia la puerta, golpeando sus nudillos contra la puerta. Cuando recibió respuesta de una voz varonil y cantarina, él abrió la puerta y cogió de nuevo su muleta.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Tetsuya se quedó prendando de la imagen del chico que estaba allí, al que nunca había visto, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Aquel chico de 19 años tenía el cabello rojo, como la sangre, sus ojos eran de igual color, un rojo fuerte y vivo, con un brillo totalmente inextinguible.

—Hola —dijo de repente Tetsuya, reaccionando de su propia estupidez. Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba muy absorto observando a Tetsuya, porque cuando le habló el mayor, este reaccionó. Entonces puso una sonrisa y susurró:

—Hola…

Antes de que Tetsuya dijera algo, la voz del menor volvió a sonar con tono interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?

—¿Eh? —soltó el rubio con total desconcierto, él le había salvado la vida y en vez de agradecerle le preguntaba porque lo hizo—. Verás, mi hermana y mi mejor amigo murieron en el accidente de tráfico, y al parecer tu padre también… no quería más muertes de ese horrible accidente así que… no podía permitir que solo yo sobreviviera.

El pelirrojo estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero volvió a sonreír.

—Pues muchas gracias… My Angel.

Silencio. Eso fue lo siguiente que se oyó. El joven norteamericano se quedó mirando a Tetsuya con una sonrisa mientras que el rubio permanecía estático ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Un momento… ¿My Angel?

—¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó entre alterado y ruborizado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Me llamo Ryan Nashville.

—¡No es eso lo que acabo de preguntarte! ¡Pensé que entendías el japonés!

—Y lo entiendo, solo quería decirte mi nombre antes de contestarte esa pregunta —dijo Ryan sin perder su sonrisa mientras se ajustaba la venda que tenía en su cabeza—. Te voy a llamar así de ahora en adelante, porque tú me salvaste de la muerte, entonces eres un ángel que salvó mi vida, además de que eres la persona más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, cuerpo delicado… eres como el más perfecto ángel que vi en toda mi vida.

El heredero de los Kurotzawa no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar. Tenía allí a un atractivo chico de 19 años diciendo que era hermoso como un ángel y eso lo descolocaba de sobremanera. Pero no puedo evitar que un tenue rubor recorriera sus mejillas y quisiera desviar la vista.

—¿Qué demonios…? Niño, ves demasiadas películas —susurró mirando al suelo totalmente sonrojado. Ryan sonrió y contestó:

—De hecho solo me gustan las de acción y las de comedia, y en ese tipo de películas no hay mucho romance que digamos.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza rubia del chico y miró al pelirrojo con duda y algo sonrojado. Ryan volteó la vista hacia Tetsuya y amplió más su sonrisa al ver el pequeño sonrojo que le había sacado.

—Bueno, el caso es que… como no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya me voy —dijo Tetsuya dándose la vuelta. El pelirrojo cambió su sonrisa por una cara de alteración y exclamó:

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

El rubio paralizó su mano cuando iba a agarrar la perilla de la puerta y miró hacia el adolescente algo sorprendido. Este se notaba nervioso y alterado, además de que parecía asustado.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

La pregunta de Tetsuya hizo que el pelirrojo bajara la cabeza, bastante apenado y con una expresión de miedo en la cara. No supo porque, pero el rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho en cuanto le vio así.

—M-Mi madre…

—¿Eh?

—Mi madre… viene ahora, y no quiero estar solo para cuando ella esté aquí. Por favor, quédate conmigo. Te devolveré el dinero de la operación, en serio, es solo que como no tengo esa cantidad puede que tarde un poco. ¡Ten paciencia! ¡Te lo devolveré de veras!

—Oye, espera un momento —le cortó Tetsuya algo sorprendido—. ¿Acaso crees que vine aquí para que me devolvieras el dinero? —al ver la cara de duda de Ryan, solo hizo que el rubio se enfadara más—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sé por quien me has tomado!

Tetsuya se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que girara la perilla, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. El rubio se paró de golpe y observó a la persona que abrió la puerta de esa manera. Era una mujer bella, muy bella, de largo y bastante desordenado cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises, unos ojos que se veían turbios y apagados. Su cuerpo tenía curvas muy bien marcadas y estaba bastante bien desarrollada… realmente parecía una modelo, aún con esa expresión en la cara.

El mayor miró hacia atrás y comprobó que ese chico pelirrojo tenía una expresión de terror pura en la cara, observando con horror a esa mujer.

—Ma-Madre… —susurró Ryan totalmente aterrorizado. La mujer pasó adelante por el lado de Tetsuya, ignorando la existencia del rubio, hasta quedarse justo al lado de la camilla de Ryan, observándole con esos ojos turbios y totalmente apagados, con una expresión seria.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Adam? —preguntó la mujer con voz ahogada y grave, como si estuviera cansada de llorar, se notaba rota—. ¿Dónde está, mocoso?

—Madre… yo… lo siento, no sabía…

—¡No sabías qué! —gritó de repente ella, enfureciéndose de golpe, dejando a Tetsuya sorprendido… ¿por qué esa mujer le estaba gritando a su hijo? ¿Por qué?—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú eres el que tendría que haber muerto, no Adam, no tu padre! ¡Lo sabía, no deberíamos haberte tenido! ¡Eres una desgracia! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Desaparece!

Tetsuya abrió los ojos con impresión cuando la mujer puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ryan y empezó a ahogarlo, intentando matarlo. El pelirrojo puso una expresión de dolor al notar la fuerza que ejercían esas manos sobre su cuello, aún estaba adolorido y eso significaba que esa fuerza se multiplicaba.

De repente, notó que era libre del agarre y que podía respirar con tranquilidad, por lo que se extrañó… ¿su madre le estaba dejando ir? Abrió sus ojos rojizos y se sorprendió al ver a Tetsuya y a su madre forcejeando.

—¡Suficiente! ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! ¿Se ha vuelto loca? Intentar matar a su hijo… ¡ha perdido la cabeza! —gritó el rubio enfurecido, la vida de aquel chico había pendido de un hilo y ahora esa mujer estaba intentando quitársela.

—¡Ese niño nunca debió haber nacido! ¡No quiero volver a saber de él! ¡Por mí que se pudra!

Cuando la mujer acabó de gritar eso, se deshizo del agarre del rubio y salió de allí con paso apurado. Tetsuya suspiró aliviado al ver que aquella pelirroja se había ido, estaba loca y tenía que reconocer que le daba algo de miedo.

—Oye… —intentó decir Tetsuya, pero se le cortaron las palabras al mismo tiempo que su alma parecía que se le partía también a lo que estaba viendo… Ryan temblaba violentamente con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo—. ¡Eh, tranquilo!

—¡No, no puedo estar tranquilo! —dijo el pelirrojo algo alterado—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Mi madre… acaba de renegar de mí, si vuelvo junto a ella es seguro que me matará, o al menos eso intentará. No puedo volver… no puedo, sea como sea estoy perdido, no tengo más familia que mi madre… no tengo a donde ir… hubiera sido mejor que muriera…

Tetsuya no dijo nada, permaneció callado y puso una mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, acariciándola suavemente en un intento superficial de consolarle.

…

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente. Tetsuya estaba realmente aliviado al ver que Ryan no solo parecía cada día más alegre y sonriente, sino que su recuperación era asombrosa. Las visitas del rubio empezaron a ser constantes, algo le decía que ese chico era especial, aunque no sabía en qué sentido.

Qué decir de su padre, Kurotzawa Kaoru, que se había puesto histérico al pensar que su hijo visitaba mucho a ese americano, no le daba buena espina.

Los dos meses de recuperación pasaron más rápidos de lo normal, al igual que la preocupación de Ryan aumentaba considerablemente a medida que se acercaba la hora de darle el alta.

—Creo que no podemos hacer más por ti, lo que sí haremos será darte unas fechas concretas en las que tienes que venir durante unos meses al hospital para unas revisiones, serán tres días de cada semana, recuerda que el accidente que tuviste te afectó demasiado y estuviste a punto de morir, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo está en orden.

El médico sonrió nada más acabar de decir eso y el pelirrojo también sonrió, ahora le tocaba vestirse para marcharse… le daban el alta. Cuando el médico se marchó, su sonrisa empezó a flaquear, sin embargo no la borró. Se dirigió hacia el sofá que tenía la habitación y cogió su ropa, que al parecer la lavaron tras habérsela sacado.

Se dirigió al baño de la habitación de hospital, mirándola alrededor, recordando los meses de sufrimiento que había pasado ahí, en aquella cama, tan solo más leves y entretenidas gracias a ese frío rubio Kurotzawa Tetsuya.

Cuando acabó de ponerse la ropa, le invadió rápidamente la melancolía, recordando como llevaba esa ropa el día del accidente. Era doloroso pensarlo, y más doloroso aún saber que ahora no tenía a donde ir, aún no había salido de allí y ya era como un gato callejero, solo y perdido.

Salió de la habitación echando un último vistazo y se dirigió hacia la consulta del médico para que le dijera las fechas a las que tenía que ir. El médico le entregó un papel donde tenía apuntado los días a los que tenía que ir, teniendo la cortesía de apuntarlos en inglés para que él no tuviera problemas para leerlo.

—¿Vas a ir muy lejos de aquí?

Ryan se quedó congelado cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta para marcharse, la pregunta del médico había sido muy directa y le había dolido… ¿y ahora qué le decía?

—No… no estaré lejos… creo… —susurró, el pelirrojo sabía que no inspiraba confianza hablando así, pero no sabía que contestar.

—Bueno, nos vemos chico… cuídate, el día de la revisión te quiero aún más sano y fuerte —le sonrió el hombre. Ryan sonrió falsamente y asintió, acto seguido salió por la puerta del consultorio.

Las puertas del hospital de Inazuma eran aterradoras para él, salir por allí significaba abandonarse a la calle, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué más daba si era redundante pensando en eso? Era un gran problema y nadie se lo podía negar. Tomó aire y se armó de valor, tenía que salir.

Avanzó con seguridad hacia fuera y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, dejando salir al pelirrojo al exterior. El sol le cegó por unos momentos y miró hacia arriba, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos a modo de sombrilla. Hacía mucho que no veía un tiempo tan espléndido, sin duda alguna Japón era maravilloso.

Pero el problema era donde iba ahora. Su madre se habría encargado de deshacerse de su maleta y sus cosas en el hotel donde se hospedaban, y aunque las recuperara no tenía dinero para volver a Estados Unidos. Y aunque volviera… ¿qué haría allí? Estaría tanto o más perdido que ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar ahí parado, renacuajo?—la voz que le habló hizo que abriera los ojos con impresión, clavó su vista al frente, aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado… ¿acaso la voz que había sonado a su lado era de…?—. Oye, despierta… es de mala educación que no mires a los demás cuando te hablan.

Ryan miró hacia su derecha y vio a Tetsuya a su lado, mirándole algo malhumorado. El rubio ya no andaba con muletas, al parecer su pierna derecha ya estaba completamente recuperada. Se quedó un poco extrañado mirando a Tetsuya, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo sabía que se iba hoy?

—Pero… tú…

—Seguro que te preguntas que hago aquí. Es muy sencillo, pareces un buen chico y no tenías a donde ir, así que te vas a quedar en mi casa, hay sitio de sobra —explicó el rubio, el pelirrojo abrió la boca y los ojos con impresión—. Investigué para saber dónde te hospedabas y conseguí recuperar tu maleta, que está en mi casa, al parecer tu madre ya se fue a Estados Unidos. Venga, vamos.

Sin embargo, Ryan no se movió ni un ápice, haciendo que Tetsuya frunciera el ceño… ¿y ahora qué le pasaba a ese mocoso pelirrojo? De repente, reaccionó y miró al rubio sin poder creérselo.

—No sé qué decir… ¡no merezco tanta amabilidad! ¡Me has pagado la operación y ahora me ofreces tu casa! No puedo aceptar, de verdad…

—¿Acaso tienes a donde ir? —preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja, Ryan se encogió poniendo una expresión de cachorrito, Tetsuya se sonrojo al verlo y desvió la mirada—. ¡No tienes a donde ir mocoso, así que ven conmigo y no protestes!

De repente, sintió que Ryan lo abrazaba con una sonrisa, sin creer que la vida le sonriera de esta manera… o mejor dicho, que ese ángel rubio le estuviera ayudando todo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! Gracias por todo, muchas gracias… —repetía el pelirrojo abrazándose con fuerza al rubio. Tetsuya relajó su cuerpo y devolvió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa, ese chico era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo en la calle—. Gracias, My Angel…

Tetsuya se volvió a tensar y un aura de fuego cubrió su cuerpo, haciendo que Ryan se separara rápidamente de él algo asustado.

—Tú… ¡deja de llamarme así!

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —soltó el pelirrojo temiendo por su vida.

El rubio suspiró y después le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera. Ryan no dudó ni un segundo en seguirle, tenía curiosidad por cómo sería la casa de Tetsuya. Daba gracias a su vida de que al final tuviera un hogar donde estar.

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueeeeenooooooo! Pues hasta aquí el primer capi! :3 No es tan largo como los caps de "Cambio rotundo", pero algo es algo! no os quejéis! xD Sé que mucha gente tenía ganas de ver esta precuela, así que he decidido hacerlo antes de la de Kazuki y Ritsuka! :) Muy bien, y ahora las preguntas! (por que las echaba de menos! TwT)**

**-os gustó? (la que más me interesa saber owo)**

**-Tetsuya vivirá solo o con sus padres?**

**-se acostumbrará Tetsuya de que Ryan le llame "My Angel"?**

**-odiáis a la madre de Ryan? (yo sí! :D (?) xD)**

**-Ryan y el padre de Tetsuya se llevarán bien?**

**-alguien me da chocolate? TwT**

**-merezco algún review?**

**Hasta aquí entonces! :D Espero que os haya gustado! :3 bueno, me despido! sayo! :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
